In many cases the interior walls of the HVAC ductwork is lined and coated with layers of unwanted particulate matter. According to many independent studies and reports, sick building syndrome (SBS) is related to employee absenteeism, medical costs, reduced productivity, and lower earnings. This build-up of sediments is hazardous to the occupants' health. The harmful residue is created from pollen, dead skin cells, dust, dander, smoke, toilet spray mist droplets, and other matters. Another common contributing factor for poor indoor air quality (IAQ) includes the presence of mold and other undetected airborne contaminants which can grow and proliferate within the ductwork system. This common germ infested environment is commonly found in commercial buildings, hospitals, cruise ships, hotels and residential indoor air systems. A review panel comprising medical and engineering experts in the fields of microbiology, medicine, epidemiology, indoor air quality, building ventilation, etc.
Current HVAC humidity and fragrant systems in the market, generate pump and use the HVAC forced air transport humidity moisture and/or room air fragrance which then travel throughout the contaminated duct system. This action allows for the humidity and/or scented fragrance to come in direct contact and interact with these unhealthy airborne contaminants. Furthermore in other open air misting systems, there is a use of aerosol gases which disperse various germ, odor or room freshener sprays. Furthermore this system can dispense, distribute and mist botanical plant based essential oils formula versus the use of chemically derived sprays, which are designed to combat mold, germs, odors and bacteria.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that works throughout the duct system with a non-contact and non-aerosol fashion and offers a healthier indoor respiratory option. Further, there is a need for the system to allow for a post air supply vent misting a fluid line may also be directly routed to delivery antimicrobial solutions misting onto the HVAC unit filters. Furthermore, there is a need for the system to allow, in the event that multiple fluids are required such as water for humidity and an antibacterial and/or antimicrobial solution, two separate single fluid lines and two separate single misting nozzles. This prevents the pure filtered water for humidification and or other formulas from becoming contaminated. In addition, there is a need for the system to be applied to various types of commercial, residential, health care facilities, cruise ships, yachts and aircrafts HVAC systems. Finally, there is a need for the installation of the system to be minimally intrusive and may be positioned within pre-existing and new HVAC duct systems.